1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer substrate including components therein, and in particular, to a multilayer substrate including components therein that is useful for installing components having different dimensions in the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve a high density mounting of electronic components, a multilayer substrate including components therein has been produced. In such a multilayer substrate including components therein, the components are embedded inside of the wiring substrate. For example, PCT Publication No. WO 03/103355 discloses a structure of such a multilayer substrate including components therein. As shown in FIG. 5 in this patent document, a component is installed in a through-hole formed in a core member composed of a metal. According to this structure, a multilayer substrate that is excellent in the protection of the component and in the heat dissipation effect can be provided.
In addition, in order to adjust the height of the components to be installed, the above patent document discloses a structure including a height-adjusting member 30 shown in FIG. 3. According to this structure in which the height of the component to be installed is adjusted, even when components having different dimensions are installed, contact positions of these components can be adjusted. Therefore, this structure can be preferably used when contact holes for connecting in a face-up manner are formed using a laser.
However, in the method using such a height-adjusting member, in addition to the step of disposing desired components to be installed, a step of disposing the height-adjusting member is required. Accordingly, an improvement is desired.